


kawagane (steel in her skin)

by Riana1



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako Mori is the daughter of a swordmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kawagane (steel in her skin)

The lesson comes- make the steel bit by burn, fire by fold, your father whispers in your ear, you must learn this Mako-chan, this is your family’s history, our legacy, the truth buried in our bones.

You are a swordmaker’s daughter.

The test comes- make the magnetic pulse hum, turn bit by bit gas fire blue, feel the thunder in the soles of your feet as you create a sword longer than a kaiju claw, Mako Mori, am axiom encased in the arms of your Jaeger.

And Gispy is yours, heel to keel, core to case-

You are a swordmaker.


End file.
